It is well known to provide a car washing apparatus for successively scrubbing and washing the front, sides and rear of a vehicle during movement along a predetermined path in a bay having a floor wherein a pair of laterally spaced longitudinally staggered wrap around scrubbing wheels are mounted upon opposite sides of the path upon a framework. In such an apparatus there have been provided oppositely arranged pairs of side scrubbing wheel assemblies for scrubbing, washing and polishing the sides, rocker panels and wheels of the vehicle. With such a construction the side scrubbing wheel assemblies have been supportably mounted upon the framework for the entire washing apparatus. These side wheel assemblies normally have been arranged longitudinally of the longitudinally staggered wrap around scrubbing wheels. This arrangement of the wrap around scrubbing wheels and the integral side scrubbing wheel assemblies longitudinally spaced out and upon a unit framework requires excessive floor space and considerable length as to the area of the bay through which the vehicle passes.